This disclosure relates generally to vascular access systems and methods, including hypodermic needles, needle assemblies, catheter assemblies, and devices used with catheter assemblies. Generally, vascular access systems are used for communicating fluid with the vascular system of patients and may include one or more vascular access devices. For example, catheters are used for infusing fluid, such as saline solution, various medicaments, and/or total parenteral nutrition, into a patient, withdrawing blood from a patient, and/or monitoring various parameters of the patient's vascular system.
Intravenous (IV) catheter assemblies are among the various types of vascular access systems, and over-the-needle peripheral IV catheters are a common IV catheter configuration. As its name implies, an over-the-needle catheter is mounted over an introducer needle having a sharp distal tip. The introducer needle is generally a hypodermic needle forming a part of a needle assembly to help guide the needle and to facilitate its cooperation with the catheter. At least the inner surface of the distal portion of the catheter tightly engages the outer surface of the needle to prevent peelback of the catheter and thus facilitates insertion of the catheter into the blood vessel. The catheter and the introducer needle are assembled so that the distal tip of the introducer needle extends beyond the distal tip of the catheter with the bevel of the needle facing up away from the patient's skin. The catheter and introducer needle are generally inserted at a shallow angle through the patient's skin into a blood vessel.
In order to verify proper placement of the needle and/or catheter in the blood vessel, the clinician generally confirms that there is “flashback” of blood in a flashback chamber, which is generally associated with a needle assembly. Once proper placement of the distal tip of the catheter into the blood vessel is confirmed, the clinician may apply pressure to the blood vessel by pressing down on the patient's skin over the blood vessel distal of the introducer needle and the catheter. This finger pressure occludes the vessel, minimizing further blood flow through the introducer needle and the catheter.
The clinician may then withdraw the introducer needle from the catheter. The introducer needle may be withdrawn into a needle tip shield or needle shield that covers the needle tip and prevents accidental needle sticks. In general, a needle tip shield includes a housing, a sleeve, or other similar device that is designed such that when the needle is withdrawn from the patient, the needle tip will be trapped/captured within the needle tip shield. The purpose of the needle tip shield is to house the tip of the needle in a secure location, thereby reducing the possibility of needle sticks when the needle and needle tip shield are separated properly from the catheter, which is left in place to provide intravenous access to the patient.
The separation of the needle assembly from the catheter portions of the catheter assembly presents numerous potential hazards to the clinicians and others in the area. As indicated above, there is a risk of accidental needle sticks if the needle tip is not secured properly in a needle tip shield. Additionally, because the needle has been in contact with blood in the patient's vasculature, blood is often present on the exterior of the needle and is often present inside the lumen of the needle. As the needle is withdrawn, there is a risk that this blood will drip from the needle tip or come into contact with other surfaces to expose clinicians and equipment to blood. The present disclosure presents systems and methods to significantly limit and/or prevent needle sticks, and in some implementations, blood exposure.